Phase I Randomized Trial of 0.3 mg Linaclotide ?Phase I Double-Blind, Placebo-Controlled Trial of 0.3 mg Linaclotide Delayed-Release (DR1) to Demonstrate Colorectal Bioactivity in Healthy Volunteers